


The everyday Adventures of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rodgers

by Toeinthewater



Series: The everyday Adventures of Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Relationship(s), Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toeinthewater/pseuds/Toeinthewater
Summary: After just one week Steve and Bucky decide that they have had enough of Stark Tower it just feels all wrong with its glass walls and soulless interiors.What they crave is a small homely place and some time together, just two of them.With Natasha's help, they manage to find a tiny apartment In Greenwich, but now they are alone how will our boy's cope with living in 2018.The washing machine, Grocery shopping and a trip to the barbers plus Steves attempt at a date night at the movies all come with there own set of problems.Shorts about two clueless boys in love.Bucky adopts a  stray cat called Yossarian.





	1. The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculous idea that just wouldn't go away.  
> What if Bucky and Steve were left to fend for themselves with little or no knowledge of how to exist in 2018.  
> The Mall, The Barbers, The Supermarket all throw up there own unique set of problems and there's sex, lots of sex :)

Moving In

Steve honestly couldn't thank Natasha enough and in the end, he was too gushing and she told him to"shut the fuck up " He and Bucky had moved back to Stark Tower and from day one, Tony and Bucky had stalked around each over like two federal Ally cats and it was only a matter of time before one of them got hurt and Steve was not going to let that happen ,not to his Bucky, also, there was the issue of privacy they had over eighty years of sex to catch up on and Stark Tower with all its open living spaces and glass wasn't exactly ideal for spontaneous fucking.

The Apartment was nothing special a small building in Greenwich Village, but it had a kitchen, a bath, and a bed, they would manage. Tash had provided some basic things, Tea, coffee, milk, and eggs plus some pots and pans, there was a washing machine which neither of them knew how to use also a large tabby cat who appeared through the sash in the bathroom one afternoon and seemed to think the place belonged to him, Bucky loved him instantly and named him Yossarian after some dude in a book he was reading .

The first two days had been spent in bed retracing familiar paths on each other's bodies and exploring new ones, ones carved out of pain and suffering, but finally, hunger and the fact that they both felt gross lured them out from between the sheets. Bucky was first to shower, Tash had left some fancy shampoo and stuff for them and from inside the bathroom Steve could hear Bucky muttering that he smelt girly, like a fuckin coconut, Steve meanwhile found what was left of the eggs and some bacon from the fridge and putting it under the grill, sliced the bread for toast.

>Lured by the smell of food Bucky appeared in the doorway in nothing but a small towel and wandering across, snagged a piece of bacon ."Hey "Steve immediately batted him away "Make the coffee will you "Bucky huffed and ignoring the posh coffee maker in the corner, neither of them had bothered to read the instructions, made some instant shit instead.

"We need to get more food " Steve spoke around a forkful of eggs, "Tash says there's a food store that's local " Bucky hummed.

"Can we cook pasta, like proper spaghetti sauce with clams, like mama used to make " Steve smiled and nodded, sitting here opposite Bucky he wondered at just how quickly he had grown used to his arm and how despite everything it was still his Bucky.

"Sure Buck, anything you want, it's just you and me now "Reaching out he took Bucky's hand from across the table, Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You're a schmaltz you know that? " Steve grinned

"Only about you " Finishing the last of his eggs he stood up and dropped his dirty dish in the sink then returning he pressed a kiss into Bucky's damp hair.

"You smell gross" Steve grinned, he knew he did and he seriously needed to shower

"And you" making his way towards the bathroom he smiled " smell like coconuts ".


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spends a lot of time reading and Steve is convinced that Yossarian is trying to steal his man.
> 
> Steve needs to remind Bucky just who he belongs too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another little peek into the world of stucky.  
> For those people who left comments and kudos a massive thank you:)

Bucky was curled up on the sofa reading, he had decided the best way to try and catch up with the twenty-first century was to read about it, he had also decided it was a hell of a lot safer than actually going out there. Last week he and Steve had ventured to the supermarket, that's what they called corner stores these days, at first they had asked Natasha to go for them but she had flatly refused, saying that she barely shopped for herself but she had sent a car and a driver called Sam who had a wad of notes, she had also included a message saying for them to read the labels because there were way too much salt and sugar in processed food these days and even Super Soldiers needed to watch their diet.

The boys had wandered around the store, wide-eyed at the variety of products available to them, the last time they had bought anything it had been with ration books from a dingy store on the corner DeKalb Avenue and they couldn't help but feel positively violated by the onslaught of neo colored wrapping. The fruit and veg aisle had proved to be the safest place, thank the fuck an apple still looked like an apple and a plum still looked like a plum.

There was a butcher of sorts and being a man who liked his meat, Steve had taken charge of the trolly, meanwhile Bucky had found the pets aisle, up until now Yossarian had been perfectly happy eating whatever he could scrounge from their plates, usually Steves but Bucky had decided that as an official member of their little family he deserved his own food, so that is where Steve found him deep in conversation with an elderly woman who seemed to be explaining the merits of dry food as opposed to wet, he noted that Bucky already had an armful of stuff for the mangy mog and found that he was suddenly overcome with a ridiculous feeling of jellousy, he immediately berated himself of course "get a grip, Rodgers,it's only a fuckin cat" but somehow he just couldn't shake off the feeling of resentment, bubbling inside.

The resentment continued to fester over the next few days, Yossarian was permanently curled up on Bucky's lap, or next to him on the sofa, a position Steve considered his own and more times than not, Steve found himself demoted to the armchair and what made matters worse, Steve was convinced that Yossarian knew exactly what he was doing, those sidelong glares aimed at him and only him whenever he threatened to break up their cozy little routine.

It was just gone six when Natasha arrived and Steve handed her the cat basket containing a very pissed off Yossarian. "Are you sure you want to do this Rodgers? " Steve nodded "he may never forgive you for this, you know that? " Steve at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"It's for the best " Natasha nodded.

"Okay, your call, I'll be back tomorrow around seven " Thanking her Steve closed the door, now that she had gone he set straight to work. Firstly he read the instructions for the coffee machine then he turned his attention to making the pancakes the ones that had quickly become Bucky's favorite, at the same time he grilled the bacon and made some toast, then finally loading a tray with the food and syrup he made for the bedroom.

Steve loved his Bucky but even he had to admit he wasn't a pretty sleeper and after eyeing the mess of duvet and limbs Steve placed down the tray. Moving to the bed he located Bucky's head he pressed a kiss into the messy hair.

"Morning " There was some movement from under the duvet "I made pancakes " The bed shifted and finally a face appeared.

"With bacon and syrup", Bucky was now emerging fully, blinking in the sudden onslaught of daylight but drawn by the smell of food.

"Uh hum, " Steve reached for the tray and carefully placed it on the bed in front of Bucky, then grabbing his own coffee he snagged some bacon.

"Hey " Bucky pouted, which was adorable.

"It's going cold, you best eat it " Bucky took the cutlery and after stabbing an extra large piece of bacon, dunked in the syrup.

"Fuck this is good " Steve smirked, as Bucky moaned around the forkful of food entering his mouth he was already getting turned on by obscene noises coming from Bucky and he hadn't even started yet.

Twenty-five minutes later Bucky moaned again but this time it was because Steve had just sunk into him, balls deep and Bucky shivered, Steve was not small, quite the opposite in fact and it took a few minutes for Bucky to get used to the sensation of being so full. He was sensitive, his breath ragged and letting his head fall forward he braced himself as Steve started to move.

As soon as Bucky had finished the pancakes Steve had jumped him, pinning him down with his larger frame, then bending to meet Bucky's lips he had slowly licked off all the sticky syrup,

"Hell Barnes you taste good " Steve grabbed the bottle of syrup and after applying some sucked yet another mark onto Bucky's skin, for days now his skin had been littered with Steves possessive marks and bites, which he has to admit was a bit weird ."You, Barnes, belong to me and only me ". Bucky couldn't help but snort at the sudden possessive behavior and argued that it would take more than a breakfast to win him over and make him Steve's forever but there was a small glint in Steves eyes that made him believe that he wasn't kidding.

Now he found himself covered in sticky syrup, which Steve had applied and then slowly licked off, Steve thrust again setting a steady pace one that had bucky gripping the sheets to stop himself being shunted up the bed, Steve had carefully worked him open, teasing him will skilled mouth and fingers,taking full advantage of the fact that he knew every inch of Bucky's body, he knew every sensitive spot that had him helpless and begging for more or less in turn and when Steves hand reached out and grabbed his hair he needed only to inflict the merest hint of pain to have Bucky begging for some kind of release.

This dominant Steve was something new and Bucky found that he liked it, normally the boys took turns in bottoming, the positioning often was decided by whoever had instigated the sex, the hair pulling was something new too ,inspired by Bucky's longer hair  ."Who do you belong too? " Bucky gasped as once again Steve entered his body, it hurt a little but in a good way and there came another tug on his hair, stronger more painful "Who do you belong to? " Another thrust and another, Bucky's body began to shake, his senses going into overdrive, it was almost too much.

<"You "Steve pulled again a little harder " You Steve ,I belong to you".

 

When Steve finally came he was buried deep inside Bucky and after slowly pulling out he almost felt guilty but leaning forward he gently pressed soft kisses along his lover back brushing his hand across the damp skin, it had too much stimulation and Bucky finally collapsed on the bed, Steve beside him, reaching out Steve brushed the long hair from Bucky's eyes.  

 

"You gotta stop the biting, I'm a mess " Steve laughed

"I can't promise anything " Wrapping his arms around Bucky he snuggled in "Damm Bucky I would care if that whole world out there disappeared as long as I had you " Bucky smiled and moving forward pressed a soft kiss to Steve's lips.

"You're a dork Rodgers but you're my dork ".They spent the rest of the day in bed, just talking and cuddling, they needed this and the more they did it the more Steve thought it would help expel that Hydra shit from Bucky's head.

 

It wasn't till late afternoon that Bucky mentioned Yossarian ."Where's Yossy? " Steve feigned innocence.

"Dunno " Bucky settled himself next to Steve on the sofa.

"I hope he's okay, I haven't seen him all day "Steve shrugged.

"He'll come back when he's hungry" This seemed to satisfy him although it didn't stop Bucky looking out for the cat occasionally for which Steve did feel a bit guilty.

 

True to her word Natashia was on the doorstep at Seven ."How is he? "Steve peered into the basket.

"About as good as you would feel if you'd had your balls removed " Natasha rolled her eyes, " he has got some meds and the little guy has to rest okay " Steve nodded, looking at Yossarian's pitiful face he almost felt guilty but the cat had needed to know who was boss around here two Alpha males in one house was more than enough .

Sometime later whilst sitting in a bar, Natasha had let the secret slip and Bucky had been more amused than annoyed.

 

"You were jealous of the cat " Steve shrugged but did have the good grace to look guilty.

"So you cut his balls off, fuck Steve remind me never to piss you off " Sam teased from across the table,

"Poor Yossy " Bucky's eyes looked big and emotional, mourning the loss of Yossarian's manhood and that night when they finally got home Steve couldn't help but notice that Yossarian got extra cuddles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so random but I hope someone enjoys it  
> Feedback is precious :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
